1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to purses, wallets, and protective covers, and more particularly to protective check covers and holders. In the most preferred embodiment, a checkbook cover has a pen receiving slot formed therein to encompass and retain a pen strategically therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In ancient history, mankind was hindered in trade by difficult conversions between individuals. Directly trading one item for another was traditionally complicated, since one or the other party might not like the goods being gained through exchange, and so might not favorably value them. This could and frequently did lead to a failed trading attempt. With the advent of currency, in early form in jewels, precious metals, and then coins minted from the precious metals, and later paper, mankind has been greatly facilitated in the bartering and retail trades, since the currency forms a simple exchange medium through which all goods and services may be valued or priced.
While monetary currency facilitated trading, certain risks have been involved therewith. Most troublesome has been the loss of such currency, either through mishap or theft. Monetary currency has always been difficult, of not impossible, to recover or trace.
A more safe alternative to semi-precious materials or paper currency has been a check, whether personal, bank, or otherwise. These checks represent an authorization for a particular party, as named on the check, to draw upon funds held in the account, in an amount specified directly on the check. By specifying the recipient and amount, the check is generally worthless to anyone other than the designated recipient. If the check is lost, nothing other than the paper, printing and time to prepare the draft is lost. This is typically only a few pennies or dollars worth of loss, depending upon how the check was lost and what additional security measures may be required as a result of the loss. Nevertheless, such loss is generally minor, and inconsequential to the overall amounts at issue.
While checks do provide an added layer of security over simple cash, they still suffer some drawbacks. Among these is the ease by which one or several checks may be forgotten about. Once forgotten, while the check is in transit, a person may readily draw beyond the funds available in the account. Such problems of over-drafting a checking account are very common. Check registers are provided in various forms which may be used at the time of issuance of a bank draft or check to record the writing of the check, typically including the amount of the check, to whom it was written, and the purpose the check has been put to. But, both the check and register require some type of writing instrument or utensil, such as the common ball point pen. This need is not new. However, and in spite of many attempts, no fully adequate method for providing the writing instrument with the register and checks has been put to widespread use prior to the present disclosure.
A variety of constructions have heretofore have been disclosed to hold a writing instrument in a cover. Several patents are incorporated herein by reference for their teachings, including U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,841 to Metcalf; 781,948 to Hegele; Des. 366,146 to Bertrand; Des. 422,406 to Dweck et al; U.S. Pat. No. 863,036 to Mieden; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,450,558 to Ogren. These patents variously illustrate pockets and loops which have been provided to accommodate the writing instrument. However, those who are familiar with loops will understand that the loop is very limited to the size of pen which will be reliably secured therein. If the pen is too large, the loop will tear or fail to accept the pen. If the loop is too large for the pen, the pen will readily slide from the loop and be lost. There is much frustration losing a valuable or favored writing instrument, simply because the holder did not adequately secure the pen. Worse, when these loops are fabricated from vinyl, even a temporary storage of a larger diameter writing instrument may permanently stretch the loop, rendering it useless for previously satisfactory writing instruments. Finally, a loop also may disadvantageously expose the writing end of the writing instrument to undesirable contact, which may lead to bleeding of ink from a pen or breakage or snagging of pencil lead and other components.
While the various pockets provide a number of advantages, including shielding of the writing utensil from exposure or damage to the writing point, these have heretofore required additional fabrication and expense which is most undesirable from a cost and convenience perspective. The present checkbook cover is manufactured from sheet vinyl, and is laminated as only two layers. The ultimate exterior cover is usually opaque, and colored to the desires of the consumer. The interior layer is often transparent, and has suitable geometry to allow ready retention of both the checks and also the check register. These layers are processed in flat form in very high volume from sheet, and are consequently manufactured for very low cost. Any changes from or which interfere with the sheet production techniques will very adversely impact the ultimate sales of the product, which presently sell for little more than the cost of the materials. As a result, the fabrication of pockets, which typically requires additional lamination or assembly, and which cannot be handled in line with the ordinary sheet processing, has not proved to be adequate for consumers to widely adopt such designs, even where only marginally higher costs are required.
A number of additional patents illustrating various concepts are additionally incorporated herein by reference. An example of attaching a writing instrument's pocket clip to a through-hole on one cover surface is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,011,188 and 5,190,317 to Zoland. Other patents include U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,980 to Bird; U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,071 to Schade; and U.S. Pat. No. 702,107 to Loomis. The prior art has failed to provide a method or apparatus for supporting the writing instrument which accommodates writing instruments of varying size and shape, which protects the writing point, and which is readily accessible without opening the cover, while not adding even marginally to the production costs of the cover.